Torturing dreams
by WhimsyUsagi
Summary: Renji couldn't sleep lately. A certain person keeps abusing him in his dreams.. What will happen if he makes a huge mistakes while in Byakuya's home? Yaoi. Contains explicit content. Not for youngsters!


**Summary: **Renji couldn't sleep lately. A certain person keeps abusing him in his dreams.. What will happen if he makes a huge mistakes while in Byakuya's home? Yaoi. Contains explicit content. Not for youngsters!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the dream-plot. Characters used belong to the anime Bleach which I don't own, just use them in my pervy imagination and write it down.

Don't know who owns Byakuya and Renji but man, must he be happy about it. -is jealous-

Enjoy!

_taichou - commanding officer _

_senpai - senior_

* * *

'Fuck.. It happened again..' the redhead though, sighing as he opened his eyes in the darkness of his room. He tilted his head to the left side towards the window, watching the moon rays fall on the wooden floor where his futon was placed. 

"Damn it.." he muttered and closed his eyes, trying to sleep again.. but like always, he didn't expect to fall back to sleep.. he never did.. at least not soon..

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Abarai." the dark haired man asked his subordinate who was currently searching through some files.

"Yes, sir." Renji answered slower than usual.

"You seem distracted. If you cannot focus on your work, go home." Byakuya told him in his usual serious tone.

"I'm sorry, senpai. I'll try harder." the redhead bowed apologizing. Byakuya turned around and left the office.

Renji let his head drop on the desk, hitting his forehead.

"Why the hell me?" he sighed and lifted his head to continue writing a report like his captain told him to. Beside not being able to sleep in the last week, Byakuya had also worked his ass off more than usual.. It was great.. just great.. just not for him.. He felt too damn tired.

One hour later, Byakuya returned to the office.

"I finished the reports, taichou." Renji handed the report to his captain and waited permission to leave. His head felt even more hotheaded now and his vision was already getting blurry thanks to the lack of sleep.

"Are you sick, Abarai?" his captain asked and did something unusual for him.

Byakuya felt Renji's forehead with the back of his palm.

Renji's vision completely disappeared and he fell down towards the floor. He didn't even feel the fall, losing his consciousness immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Renji opened his eyes slowly and took a hand over his eyes, rubbing them sleepily. He felt a bit more rested.. but where was he? His head looked around.

He saw the almost empty room but there was no one there. He turned his head around to his left side. Again, nobody. He did the same to his right side.

Behind him was Kuchiki Byakuya, his captain, sitting japanese style while drinking tea, silently.

Renji jumped out of the futon and turned around to bow at his captain.

"Taichou!" he lifted his head and looked at his captain.

"I told you to leave if you were not feeling well enough, Renji." Kuchiki told him in a serious tone, placing his tea cup down on the small table before him.

Renji just noticed that his captain spoke his first instead of his last name which was unusual. He blushed just slightly, remembering this from the dream last night.. the way his captain had called his name in the dark room, seductively.. but that had just been a dream. He sighed.

"Are you still not well enough?" Byakuya asked him.

"I'm sorry, taichou. I just haven't been able to rest well lately, lately." he apologized and looked away to his right side.

"I see. It's too late to leave now. You will remain here until morning."

"N-No, I can't do that, sir! I don't want to trouble you!" Renji spoke nervously, realizing that this was his captain's house.

"Did I say you have a choice, Abarai?" Byakuya sneered at him. His orders were always sacred.

"Very well, senpai. Thank you. Forgive me for intruding." Renji bowed his head again.

"Good. I don't want my best subordinate to crash because I tired him out." Kuchiki Byakuya said as he got up and headed to the closet to take out another futon. He let it fall on the floor next to Renji's and he opened it and laid out a pillow and a blanket.

Renji blushed a bit when he saw how close the futons were. It had never _bothered_ him.. at least not before he started having those strange dreams.. He suddenly felt something warm on his forehead when Kuchiki sat on his right knee in front of him.

"You're face is red. You don't have a fever, though." Byakuya said in a low voice, retreated his hand and got up again.

"I'm okay, taichou! Don't worry about me!" Renji grinnedd trying to look fine, even though his heart was thumping way faster than usual and blood was rushing to his head.

He jumped back down in the futon, on his back. Only now he noticed that he was only wearing a pair of pants. That meant his captain hadn't also carried him here, he also undressed him. His blush increased and he threw his right hand over his face.

Byakuya went to the closet and pulled out a pair of gray, cotton pants. He started to undo the belt from his kimono and took the main shirt off placing it on a small arm-chair. Renji heard the rustling of the clothes and tilted his head back, his hand going more towards his nose, giving him view of his captain undressing. Byakuya looked at him so he quickly looked away, placing his hand over his eyes again.

Byakuya turned around and continued undressing and neatly setting his blue kimono pants down. He pulled on the comfy pants he had been wearing at night for a while. After dressing in the pants, he pulled on a tee shirt as well.

Renji opened his eyes and tilted his head to the left side when the light turned off and through the soft darkness of the room, he saw his captain enter the futon next to him.

"Good night, taichou.." Renji said and leaned into his pillow more.

"Good night." his captain answering after finally settling in his bed.

Silance set in the room. Renji couldn't fall asleep so soon after just waking up so he stared at the ceiling, sometimes peaking at his captain.

Kuchiki was sleeping with his face upward. Renji could hear the soft steady breaths coming from his mouth and he could see the perfect face in the low-lit room, thanks to the moon rays that fell through the window and onto the man's face.

After half an hour, Renji's eyes finally closed, too.

_Renji's lips felt moist as weight pressed onto his mouth. His eyes shot open and he realized Byakuya had his hands on either side of him while kissing him strongly. The man parted from his lips and started kissing the redhead's chin and licking down towards the chest.. Renji closed his eyes nervously, melting into the touches of the captain he longed to feel.. the man he admired.. the man he realized he fell in love with.. the man who haunted and tainted his dreams with kisses, embraces and much more.._

_Byakuya pulled the blanket away and moved his right leg on the left side of Renji's and continued tormenting him. His tongue circled over the redhead's chest, making him pant slightly. Then, Byakuya's hand went lower towards Renji's pants, tugging down on them. _

_"Taichou.."_

"Tai_c_hou..!" he moaned out loud, awaking from his dream, jumping from his pillow. He breathed out heavy.

Renji glanced over to the next futon where his captain was seemingly still sleeping.

"Damn it.. Again.." he muttered under his breath and sighed. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his dreams.. It was just that.. they always finished too fast.. Besides, it was the first time he had even thought about a man in that way and he felt more than confused around his captain.

He looked at Byakuya again.. The man's mouth was slightly open, taking short breaths..

Renji couldn't help but stare, gulp and lick his lips, wondering if in reality his captain's lips would feel the same as they did in his dreams.

Without even thinking, he leaned over on his elbows and his mouth went closer to the other male's face. His face was read and he was shaking but as soon as his lips gently brushed Byakuya's, it felt warm..

Renji's eyes opened half-way and he saw his captain opening his eyes wide, looking at him. He jumped away about a meter.

'Oh, fuck! What have I done..' he panicked. Byakuya got up from his pillow and touched his lips to confirm he wasn't really imagining things. He looked back at Renji.

"I'm so sorry, taichou! I'm sorry!" Renji gulped as Byakuya simply stared at him with wide eyes. His captain got up on his feet. Renji gulped again, awaiting for his punishment. He also got up and backed away towards the wall. Byakuya went towards him, slowly.

Renji stopped when his back reached the wall. He closed his eyes tight and turned his face to the right side, waiting for a punch, anything. He waited. It didn't come.. Nothing came. His eyes opened. He felt scared and he wasn't the kind of person who'd get scared even in battle..

However, instead seeing a furious man in front of him, Byakuya simply stared at him.

"Why did you do that?" the man asked.

"I'm really sorry, taichou.. I shouldn't have done that.." Renji apologized again. Byakuya sighed.

"That's not what I asked."

"I.. I haven't been able to sleep well lately, sir.. I've been dreaming.. things.." the redhead turned his look away from his captain, blushing a bit.

"What things?" Kuchiki insisted.

"About.. y-you.. taichou.." Renji answered in a low, embarrassed and trembling voice.

"What more exactly?" Byakuya questioned as he went towards Renji and stopped a few inches apart. Renji's face turned even more red.

"Kissing.." the younger male answered in a whisper.

Kuchiki closed in on the distance and pressed his mouth over Renji's who's eyes shot wide open. It was hard to believe his captain was kissing him.. even if it was real and in the middle of it.. He felt like in his dreams again..

Byakuya parted from the kiss a few moments later.

"Continue." he ordered his subordinate.

"S-sucking my neck.." Renji said stuttering nervously.

Byakuya's mouth went down his jaw, towards his neck. He stopped there and started sucking on the redhead's neck intensely.

Renji couldn't help but moan at the real sensations he was feeling. It wasn't like his dreams. It felt even better.

"T-taichou.." he moaned..

"Go on." Byakuya ordered, again, and licked the other male's neck some more.

"T-touching my waist.." Renji answered and closed his eyes, feeling the big hands of his captain moving down on his body until it reached the edge of the pants he was wearing.

"Go on.." Byakuya demanded, kissing the man's chest and sucking from place to place.

"Taichou! I c-can't.." he breathed out, trembling while his breaths became heavier under the mouth on his chest..

"Continue, Renji." Kuchiki ordered again, his mouth going down on the redhead's stomach. He kissed the flat muscles of the other and licked around using the tip of his tongue while his hands straddled Renji's hips to the wall.

"Aahhh..Taichou.." the other moaned.

"Renji..!" Renji knew that his captain wanted him to continue but could he?..

"Taking down.. m-my.. p-pants.. sir.." he barely whispered. He didn't even know if Kuchiki heard him but soon, he felt the hands straddling his hips going lower, pulling down the comfy pants along.

Renji gulped and trembled, feeling the other man's fingers brushing his skin while taking down his clothes.

"C-Captain.. why.." he managed to breathe out looking down at his senpai who knealed down on his knees in front of him. The pants were off.

"I took away your resting nights. I don't want you to lose sleep anymore, Renji." Byakuya replied with a smirk on his face.

"But sir.. you don't have to do this.."

"I know.. I don't have to. I want to." Kuchiki said in a low voice, making Renji stare down at him, blushing.

Renji felt his arousal being swallowed entirely by the older male. It was covered in hot moisture and softness..

"T-taichou! Ahhh!.." he moaned loudly feeling his length swallowed deeply in the other's mouth. Byakuya was sucking him off lustfully, strongly taking him as deep as he could.

Renji could barely stand on his legs anymore. Byakuya sucked him off faster and licked the tip of the redhead's arousal, slowly diping his tongue in the slit, driving Renji insane.

"Taichou.. I'm gonna.. finish.." the younger man said between pants and moans after a few minutes.. His heart felt like it would jump out of his chest at how fast it was beating.

Byakuya broke the action off and got up in front of Renji who's face was completely flushed.

"Sir..?" Renji wondered why he stopped but he only saw a smirk on the man's face.

Byakuya pulled off his tee shirt and threw it down. He opened the string from his cotton pants and pushed them off. Renji looked with wide eyes, images from his dreams flashing through his mind.. Oh yeah.. reality was _way_ better than his dreams.. He gulped.

Byakuya kissed his mouth again, hungrily. He put his hands on Renji's shoulders and backed away pulling the redhead along with him. When his feet felt the futons on the floor, he slowly sat down, pulling Renji too. He pushed Renji on the futon and moved his legs so he climbed on top just like the redhead had dreamed earlier.

Renji shivered nervously under his senpai. He gulped when he saw Byakuya put two fingers into his mouth and wet them with saliva. His hand went down. Renji panicked slightly when he realized what Byakuya was about to do.

"T-taichou.. Wait.." he tried to say but lips pressed over his mouth keeping him quiet. His eyes were closed until he felt something at his lower entrance.

His eyes shot open when he felt a terrible pain there. Byakuya had entered one finger inside him and started moving slowly at first then increased the pace. After a few more movements, Byakuya entered another finger and started scizzoring Renji's entrance to make him relaxed enough.

Renji was panting hard at the pain he felt inside. He had felt this in his dreams but the pain hadn't been there as it was now.

"T-taichou..." he groaned out between heavy breaths. Sweat was going down his face as he frowned, trying to resist the pain.

Byakuya pulled out his fingers slowly and grinded his hip with Renji's instead. Their manhoods rubbed against each other's, sweat going down both their bodies.

Byakuya leaned over Renji and pressed a kiss onto his mouth while his own right hand went to his own length, positioning it at the entrance of the redhead. He chewed and licked Renji's lips, distracting him.

Slowly, the tip slid in and then more.. making Renji groan under his lips, some tears appearing at the corners of his eyes.

Byakuya looked at his eyes while kissing Renji's mouth to keep him quiet. The redhead burried his nails deep into Kuchiki's back.

As soon as the entire length was inside of Renji, Byakuya started to slowly thrust into the other man. The pace increased with every thrust, not just the speed though. The strength of the movement increased as well, deepening the pain inside the other's body.

Renji had his eyes closed, trying to endure the pain as he clutched his teeth, Byakuya parting from his lips.

"T-taichou.." he mumbled through heavy, hurting grunts that came out of his sore throat.

"Renji.." the man took his hand to the redhead's arousal and started rubbing on it's length so Renji could finish in the same time as him.

Renji moaned when Kuchiki thrusted in him harder and touched a certain spot that made the pain disappear slightly, being replaced by a small but sure amount of pleasure. Byakuya realized it and did his best to hit that spot over.. and over.. and over again.. Renji started panting and moaning louder under the other's body..

After minutes of thrusting into the younger male's sensitive spot, Byakuya felt the redhead's arousal cum over his stomach and over Byakuya's own hand.

After a few more thrusts, Byakuya came into the other's inside, filling him with hot liquid.. He fell over the redhead, exhausted. They both breathed out heavy, still panting.

It took them a long time to cool down.. Byakuya took out his length from inside Renji and plopped on next to him using Renji's arm as a pillow for his head.

"T-taichou.." the younger male breathed out as he tilted his head to his left side to look at his captain.. lover..

"I'm sorry, Renji. I couldn't control myself." Byakuya looked at him and apologized, though still panting from the hot action.

"It's okay, taichou.." the redhead grinned like a innocent baka, sheepishly, his cheeks reddening more, again.

"Byakuya." the older male spoke, taking in a deep breath and breathing it out.

"What, sir?.." Renji asked clueless as to why his captain said his own name..

"Don't call me captain when we're like this.. You can call me Byakuya in this kind of occasions." Kuchiki said while getting up and crossing his legs, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Y-yes, sir!" Renji blushed. "I meant, Byakuya.." he corrected himself this time. Byakuya passed a hand through his now sleeky, sweaty hair.

"Does that mean you want this again, t-taichou? Um.. B-Byakuya.." he asked, nervous.

"If you want to, Renji." the man turned around and leaned in over Renji's face giving him a wet but short kiss. He headed to Renji's left ear.

"I'd love to fuck you over and over again, Renji.. If you want to be my lover." he whispered seductively in the other's ear, making him turn red completely.

Without waiting for a response, Byakuya smirked at the reaction, got up and opened the door of the small bathroom from his room.

He went inside the shower, leaving a happy, confused, over-excited.. and sore..Renji, behind, staring at the bathroom door..

"Byakuya.." he muttered under his breath, a small smile curved onto his lips.

* * *

Annnnnnnd... finished! I hope you enjoyed reading it. 

Please review and show me that the time I spend writing it's worth something to you. Your reviews count a lot for me! Thankies!

Milk and cookies for kind reviewers!


End file.
